


绝世尤物【锤基】

by smoking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 15:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoking/pseuds/smoking
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 17





	绝世尤物【锤基】

【锤基】绝世尤物 【顶级alpha贡品锤x国王基】pwp一发完[ABO]

谁都没有想过，本应该分化成软软糯糯的omega作为联姻最佳选择的约顿海姆小皇子loki•laufeyson会是残忍除掉他所有兄长，夺得王冠的首个omega君主。

他拥有柔软纤细的腰肢，羊脂一般的肌肤，摄人心魂的绿宝石眼瞳，以及他卷曲的黑色长发。

据说在他的加冕仪式上，就连圣殿外面的鸟兽都因为其绝世美貌而驻足，台阶下的贵族大臣无一不被其折服。无可否认，他是这个国度最顶尖最让人垂涎的omega，同样也是最危险的。

Loki会铲去所有他政路上的绊脚石，任何贪恋他美色的人都极为痛苦地死在冰冷的剑刃下只得用空洞失神的眼瞳仰视他此生都无法得到的尤物。可他从来都不收敛自身的欲望，每次的发情期他都会派人去寻整个国度最优秀最顶尖的alpha来陪他度过发情期，只是他从不允许alpha标记自己，任何做出逾矩行为的可怜alpha们都得不到好下场。

此刻loki正浑身赤裸地浸在温热的浴池，血色的玫瑰花瓣零星落在他精致的锁骨，水汽弥漫整个浴池将loki衬的朦朦胧胧宛如天上神明。

金色的地砖上站着一个身材健硕的金发alpha，他死死盯着浴池里若隐若现的尤物一时忘了前进。

“怎么，这次选来的就是块木头吗？”水中的omega挪移至池边，修长的手臂搭在地砖上看着宛若被施了定身咒般的alpha。“你后面还有其他提选人。”

“抱歉，您实在太美了。”回过神的alpha歉意地揉了揉脑后的金发，而后行至loki旁边，尊敬地拾起其纤细湿润的手，落下一个虔诚的吻。“很荣幸能见到陛下您。”

“你叫什么，我可不想一会喊了上一个alpha的名字。”loki抽出自己的手，挑起对方略布小胡茬的下巴，顺便打量一番。倒也是个尤物，是他喜欢的类型，看来这将是一次难忘的发情期。

“Thor•odinson.”alpha应声答道，他的视线忍不住地被其绿宝石般的眼瞳吸入，只是单看他的脸，就足以让他的性器硬的难受。“现在有什么我要为您服务的吗？”他的嗓音已经开始沙哑。

“奥丁家的小子，用那条毛巾帮我擦干身上的水，我们去床上。”尊贵的君主踏上浴池的台阶坦荡地将全身暴露在thor的眼下，只是懒懒瞥了一眼对方胯下被撑起的小帐篷，低低笑了一声。

Thor的手拿着毛巾的手近乎颤抖，可他还是强忍着直接就把这尤物摁在地砖上狠狠进入他的身体的欲望，从头开始擦拭他身上的水。他闻到omega身上的信息素，浓郁的玫瑰花香大肆进入他的鼻腔，引得他一阵头皮发麻。

在thor正式选为loki本次发情期的alpha时，他收到的文件标注了他需要遵循的条款。除了标记之外，loki并没有严令禁止过什么其他行为。于是他还是坏心在擦拭对方身体时拿手指似无意间地擦过君王殷红的两点，和敏感的下腹。

Loki忍不住地发了颤，一时双腿竟有些发软，却还是勉强站住并且在其擦拭完毕后跨步走到了宽阔柔软的大床，坐在床沿翘脚看着一起跟过来的alpha。

“脱掉所有的衣服。”他下令。

“好。”thor点了点头，开始解下自己身上的衣物。他脱得很快，几分钟后，一具训练良好的躯体就站在了loki的面前。他的性器已经抬高了头，尺寸很可观，几乎是loki这些年遇见的最上等的alpha。

“跪下，服侍我。你应该知道怎么做。”loki摆出君王高高在上的模样，目睹thor顺从地将双膝落在冰凉的地砖上，用手握住他自己的性器含入口中，用灵活的舌头舔弄着。

“唔……”loki发出舒服的闷哼，忍不住用手摁了摁thor金色的发顶，将自己的性器往深处顶弄，同时用手抚上自己早已挺起的乳尖揉搓着让自己享受更多的快感。

Thor舔过loki的顶端，将整个精致的性器地吞进口腔，完全不在意对方的逐渐深入。他卖力取悦着眼前人，用手揉捏着loki同样精致的双睾，还用自己蒙上薄雾的蓝色眼瞳注视着已经开始浸入欲望的尤物君王。

Loki很快就在thor的口腔里释放了今晚的第一发，thor毫不犹豫地吞下白浊，甚至回味般地舔过发红的嘴唇。属于alhpa的侵略本能驱使着他不等对方说什么就将其压在柔软的被褥上，在两唇马上就要贴上的时候用沙哑的嗓音说道“禁令里面没有亲吻。”然后恶狠狠地吻上那两瓣薄唇。

Loki情不自禁勾住thor的脖颈，主动回应着这个充满野性的吻。哪怕他是整个国家最尊贵的人，身为omega的本能还是驱使他在理智几乎归零的发情期选择臣服于面前的alpha。

Thor很欣喜对方的回应，两人几乎吻了将近三分钟才难舍难分地分开。Loki的性器也在这期间重新抬了头，他能感受到来自对方下腹炽热的硕大正贴着他的小腹恨不得立刻就将他吞噬殆尽。

“我等不及了，进入正戏吧。”loki低喘着凑到alpha的耳畔呢喃，语落就感受到对方布着薄茧的指腹从他身上滑下精准地探进omega已经湿软的雌穴，那里正热情地迎接alpha的进入，甚至是难耐地吸附这这一根细长的手指。

“陛下，您太诱人了。”thor发出赞叹，很快将第二根第三根手指也探进了穴道开始摸索对方的敏感点。很快，潮红着脸的君王就因为thor摸到一处凸起而浑身战栗发出好听的呻吟。

“换大的来，操我。Thor。”omega难耐地扭动着身躯，就差伸手去摸对方坚挺的性器往自己的雌穴里塞了。

“那就恭敬不如从命。”thor立刻抽出沾满液体的的手指，在loki的一声惊呼中拉开他的双腿握住自己的性器直接进入那具火热的躯体，完全进入。“包您满意。”他用手掰着loki的大腿，使其张的更开从而让自己进入更深的地方。

“额啊……唔你太棒了。”完全沉浸在情热中的意乱情迷地承受来自thor的一次次快且深入地冲击，丝毫不压抑自己舒服的呻吟，一遍遍喊着alhpa的名字祈求更多。

“骚货，我真想让你怀上我的孩子。我好想看陛下怀着我的孩子在我身下喘息的样子……”thor被发情期的loki同样带进了热潮期，他贴近loki的胸膛，用嘴扯拽着那娇艳似血的红缨，偶尔吸吮着仿佛那里会流出最甜美的母乳。“您应该不会介意我和我们的孩子抢奶喝吧。”

“你……嗯额，这根本不可能。”被乳尖传来的痛感激出几滴泪水的loki显得更加诱人，身在发情期的omega会主动想要臣服于alhpa激起自身的母性。他难得拾起自己的几分理智，试图将自己拽离alpha危险的欲望。

“我想拥有你……我觉得世间不再会有任何一个alpha可以让您那么满意了。”thor似魔鬼般在loki的耳畔呢喃着，同时不断用性器磨弄着loki的敏感点让他的呻吟更加大声。“我不能怀孕……嗯呢……”

“我们可以不着急……可我想标记你。”thor仿佛捉到了loki脆弱的一点，又将性器深入了几分触碰到了脆弱的生殖腔口。“你不能进去……”loki夹紧了自己的穴道，费力地保持马上就要吞噬殆尽的理智，推搡着强壮的alpha。

“没事的……loki，让我进去……我不会对你造成任何威胁，我只是想拥有你。”他压低声音，语气极度温柔就像是在安慰一头受伤且警惕的小兽。

这一招似乎完全击溃了君王的理智，他只是稍微松动了一点腔口就被强势的alpha趁虚而入，直接进入了更加紧致的生殖腔。“操! ”他骂了出声，却被汹涌而来的快感所侵蚀。

他想被标记，想要完完全全属于面前的alpha……

他丢下了自己的禁令，屈服于猛烈抽动的alpha，用泪眼朦胧的双眼，凝视着那双好看的蓝色眼瞳。

他从来没觉得对方的眼睛有那么好看，比他之前任何一个alpha都要好看……

“标记我吧……”

他屈服于自己的欲望，自愿张开了腿，眼神迷离，像一个决定自愿献祭给撒旦的羔羊。

“我爱您，我的陛下。”他如愿地在生殖腔成结，在自己释放的前一刻咬住omega脆弱的腺体，恶狠狠地标记了他垂涎已久的尤物。

“我会杀了你……”被alpha扑面而来的信息素包裹的loki用沙哑的声音恶毒地咒骂着。

“您会爱上我的。”thor心满意足地抱住属于自己的君王，缓慢地抽动着自己又勃起的性器。

“这段发情期就够了。”

-end


End file.
